Discontinued Cars
When cars are on the sites that are replaced are deleted on the websites or discontinued production. Here's a list about why they were discontinued. Old Models Citroen C2: The Citroen C2 is a supermini producted by the French automaker Citroen. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the DS3. Citroen C6: The Citroen C6 is a luxery car producted by the French automaker Citroen. It's unknown why it's discontinued. Citroen C-Crosser: The Citroen C-Crosser is a urban crossover producted by the French automaker Citroen. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the C4 Aircross. Peugeot 206: The Peugeot 206 is a supermini producted by the French automaker Peugeot. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the 207. Peugeot 207: The Peugeot 207 is a supermini producted by the French automaker Peugeot. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the 208, but the 207 CC is still in production. Peugeot 407: The Peugeot 407 is a large family car producted by the French automaker Peugeot. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the 508. Peugeot 1007: The Peugeot 1007 is a small MPV producted by the French automaker Peugeot. Unknown why discontinued. Peugeot 4007: The Peugeot 4007 is a urban-crossover producted by the French automaker Peugeot. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the 4008. Renault Modus: The Renault Modus is a compact MPV producted by the French automaker Renault. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the R-Space, but it can be still found on the site. BMW Z3: The BMW Z3 is a cabrio, coupe car producted by the German automaker BMW. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the Z4. Ford Fucion: The Ford Fucion is a small MPV producted by Ford Motor Company. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the B-Max model. Volkswagen Fox: The Volkswagen Fox is a city car producted by the German automaker Volkswagen. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the up! model. Opel Astra Twintop: The Opel Astra Twintop is a cabrio car producted by the German automaker Opel. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the Cascada. Opel Tigra: The Opel Tigra is a cabrio car producted by the German carmaker Opel. Unknown why discontinued. Fiat Croma: The Fiat Croma is a large family car producted by the Italian automaker Fiat. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the Freemont. Fiat Ussely: The Fiat Ussely is a MPV producted by the Italian automaker Fiat. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the Freemont. Volvo S40: The Volvo S40 is a small family car producted by the Swedish automaker Volvo. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the V40. Hyundai Getz: The Hyundai Getz is a supermini producted by the South Korean automaker Hyundai. It was discontinued because it was replaced by the i20. Hyundai Staxit: The Hyundai Staxit is a large supermini producted by the Korean automaker Hyundai. It's discontinued because it's replaced by the ix20. Alfa Romeo 159: The Alfa Romeo 159 is a small family car producted by the Italian automaker Alfa Romeo. It will be discontinued because it will replace by the Giulia. Honda FR-V: The Honda FR-V is a MPV producted by the Japanese automaker Honda. Unknown why discontinued. New Models There are some new models that have discontinued. Mercedes-Benz CLC-Class: The Mercedes-Benz CLC-Class is a coupe car by Mercedes-Benz. SsangYong Kyron: The SsangYong Kyron is a mid-size sport-unility vehicle (SUV) producted by SsangYong. Trivia *The discontinued car of the Renault Modus is still present on the Renault website on Old Models section. *The Peugeot 107 will be discontinuing in 2014 and replace by the Peugeot 108. See also *Category:Discontinued cars for the category of discontinued cars. *Template:Discontinued cars for the list of discontinued cars Category:Renault Category:Citroen Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:BMW Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Peugeot Category:Opel Category:Ford Category:Fiat Category:SsangYong Category:Rolls Royce Category:Hyundai Category:Toyota Category:Kia Category:Mazda Category:Nissan Category:Jaguar Category:Skoda Category:SEAT Category:Maserati Category:Mitsubishi Category:Bentley Category:Lexus Category:Tesla Category:Lada Category:Tata Category:Land Rover Category:Lancia Category:Ferrari Category:Aston Martin Category:Infiniti Category:Porsche Category:Suzuki Category:Subaru